


RANGER SLAYER: REDEMPTION

by BlueLegends



Series: Shadow Of Drakkon [3]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLegends/pseuds/BlueLegends
Summary: Abandoned by her allies, Kimberly Hart becomes a part of an unlikely crew as they scour the universe and try to prevent the return of the United Alliance of Evil to power.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver
Series: Shadow Of Drakkon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959367
Kudos: 1





	RANGER SLAYER: REDEMPTION

**OYNX**

Wherever she went, death and destruction followed. Over the years, her crusades earned her many titles but most knew her only as the Ranger Slayer.

All eyes were on her as she entered the bar. Some shrinked back while others glared at her. She enjoyed it all the same. It was funny the effect she'd on people like them.

She sat on a stool directly in front the counter, resting her hands on the wooden slab.

"What can I get you?" The bartender, an overweight blue skinned alien asked, approaching her.

"The usual." She replied simply.

"One glass of Muranthian Martini, your slayerness?" he asked.

"Yes and stop the theatrics, Squatt." Kimberly glared at him.

"The name isn't that bad, Kim. After all, it does strike fear into the hearts of -"

"Were you Rita's bard?" She snapped. "Instead of setting up a shady bar in a goddamn black market planet, you could have written a drama series or something."

"Well you should be glad I'm here." He said happily handing her a glass filled with what appeared with molten lava. "How else would you get your monthly dose of galactic gossip?"

"Haha" She said dryly before swallowing the drink in one gulp. "What have you got for me, blueberry?"

"Well everyone's either angry or scared of you as usual. But there has been news that the Armada is gathering forces in the Cynthia Quadrant. The Machine Empire is heading for the Oh Galaxy next." The former henchman refilled her glass. "I still can't believe how you can have all that. It's supposed to be toxic for most humans."

"Being dipped in Maligore's pit would do that to you." Kim drawled. "What about Eltar?"

"Shouldn't you know that better than me considering your former mentor is Eltar's leader?" He replied perplexed.

"He is? Good for him!" She said, sipping her drink slowly.

"Are you avoiding Zordon ?" Squatt raised his squiggly eyebrows.

"No." She averted her eyes.

"Kimberly."

"Well sort of. He won't exactly approve of my life choices as of late." Kim grimaced. "There's nothing left for me on Earth or Eltar. My family is gone. My friends have moved on. I can't just sit ducks and let evil run rampant across the galaxy when I have the power to stop it."

"Why not join the Ranger Corps ?" He asked.

"Nobody is keen on having someone like me fighting alongside them." She replied.

"That's bullshit. You have saved the universe more times than -"

"They won't see it as that."

"Zordon would vouch for you."

Kim nodded her head. "He wants me to return to Earth."

"That's why you're allying yourself with the more extremist part of the Light forces - Kerovian System, the Lion Galaxy and...who was your last mission for ?"

"Aquatar. These are not extremist factions. These are people who are fighting civil wars in their galaxies. The council of worlds refuses to acknowledge their problems for they are either neutral planets or allied to the UAE. Rangers are supposed to protect everyone." The brunette said.

"If I didn't know better, I would peg you for a senator." Squatt smirked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were my shrink. Thanks for the small talk, blueberry." Kim said, completing her drink and putting a couple of zanabattars (silver coins used as universal galactic currency) on the table.

"I got a client waiting for me in the docks. Will catcha on the flip side, Squatt." She said, getting up.

"Take care, Kim."

She nodded, turning around and walking out of the bar not noticing a hooded figure leaving the bar after her.

* * *

**ELTAR**

Zordon pursed his lips looking at his assistant, Tensou.

"What do you mean he escaped ?" He asked angrily. "I thought he was still sedated."

"There was a surge of morphin energy and he was gone, Sir." The cyborg in black suit stuttered. "It broke through our barriers. There was no way we could have expected it."

He missed Alpha 5 in times like these. He would have done something instead of being a nervous wreck.

"There is no way we can lose him. If he gets into the wrong hands, there's no telling the level of destruction he'd cause. Tell the black ops to hunt him down by any means necessary." The eltarian sage ordered.

He missed his rangers and the days he was just protecting a single planet. Now he was back on the front lines, fighting a millennia old war against the greatest evil of all time. His every action had repercussions on the entire galaxy. And if that was not stressful enough, he had a loose canon running around in the planet.

If other people found out about this, it would completely destroy their faith on him and the Eltarian Government. He wasn't proud of the choice he made but it was for the greater good.

Zordon had sworn to keep his actions conjunct with his morals yet he found the lines between good and evil get blurry once more as he returned to Eltar.

He could only hope his rangers would never find out about his actions. Zordon banged his fists on his office table and threw his files on the floor, the moment Tensou left the room. He was being a hypocrite. How many times had he convinced his students to be on the morally high ground yet he consented to a secret project and tamper with destiny, all in order to win a stupid war!

* * *

**SHADOW DIMENSION**

"Where am I ?" He asked, waking up. The last thing he remembered was ... That was weird. He couldn't remember how he got here. It was at the slip of his tongue yet it continued to evade his thoughts.

He looked at his body. He was dressed in a completely white body fitting suit. He tried to touch his face only to find his fingers grazing on a fabric. A mask covered his nose and mouth.

How could he not remember? After all, he was-

Wait, who was he? He stepped backwards in shock. He couldn't remember his own name.

He couldn't remember anything.

He looked around to see white smoke all around him, clouding everything else.

"Hello. I see you are up." He turned around to see a woman in green armour carrying a golden staff walk up to him.

"Who are you?" He asked nervously, taking a few steps back.

"You don't remember me ?" She pursed her lips before smirking. "Now that's a twist. I am Rita Revilo."

"What happened to me?"

"Surely you remember... unless you don't. The shockwave must have purged everything from you." She smiled calculatingly. "Don't worry dear. I'm a friend. Everything will come back eventually."

"What's my name ?" He asked desperately.

Rita's smile widened. Zordon practically giftwrapped him for her to manipulate. Oh, this was the perfect revenge ! That eltarian had sought to remove this man's memories in order to have perfect control over him. Well, she'd turn Zordon's own strategy against him.

"You are my apprentice, a noble warrior who has a powerful gift. You are Lord Drakkon."

* * *

Kim sighed, proceeding to walk into an abandoned alley.

"You can come out now." She said, turning around. "I know you are there."

Before she could blink, a shuriken whooshed past her face, narrowly missing her face and cutting a few strands of her hair.

"Do we really need to do this again?" She asked exasperated, taking out her morpher. "It's Morphin Time - Pterodactyl!"

In an explosion of pink light, she was clad in her full armour. She wore a crimson version of the dragon shield with golden spikes which ran along the shield and the side of her suit. Her arms were covered by golden gauntlets.

A hooded figure ran at her with a katana. Kim blocked it with her bow and twisted the weapon out of their hands, disarming her assailant. She pulled the hood down to reveal a pink skinned humanoid alien woth white hair and stripes across her face.

"If it isn't Drakkon's little pet?" Kiya snarked, pushing her back.

"Why did you attack me?" Kim asked. "Did Zordon send you?"

"That old fool has nothing to do with this. I will end Drakkon's legacy one way or the other." She took out a pocket knife only to be forced to drop it when the veteran pink ranger twisted her arm.

"You seriously need help. I don't work for Drakkon." Kim explained.

"Yet it was you who helped him kill my father." Kiya bit back.

"I was a victim just as you. Drakkon controlled my mind." Kim explained. "You know this already. Why are you really here, kiddo?"

"I don't care." The alien retorted.

"Seriously if you try this dumb shit one more time, I am going to put you behind bars regardless of whatever PTSD you are going through." Kim said before summoning a pair of power dampening collars and putting them on her.

"I am dropping you on Eltar and this time, you will stay there."

"I wasn't actually going to kill you." Kiya grumbled. "Or even hurt you. Take me with you wherever you are going. I can be of help."

"I don't need an emo ruining my rep. I'm dropping you on Eltar." Kim snorted.

"You will need her help in the coming days." She turned around to see a female titan in a golden armour walk towards her, her tail mysteriously poised like a scorpion stinger.

"I am the one who called you to the ports. My name is Marigold Grifforzer." She said. "I need your help to save the universe. Lord Drakkon is back."

At this, both Kim and Kiya's eyes shot wide open.

"That's not possible. I shot him down myself." Kim said. "I saw his body burn up in flames."

"Anything is possible with magic. Zordon revived him and tried to harvest grid energy from his body to create super powered rangers. Rita Revilo broke into his labs and rescued him. I got fired from the Eltarian Guard for leaking this information to the Extranet. You are the only one who has stopped him before. We need you to help us." She explained as she took out a device and holograms of Rita taking Drakkon out of his cell appeared before her.

"No. Not again." Kim murmured.

"If his goal is the same as last time, he is after the Heart of Morphin Master." Kiya said.

"I may know someone who knows where that might be." The titan said slowly. "My mother knows."

"Your mother?"

"You know her as Scorpina."

"Crap." Kim swore. "I really didn't want to do anything with that backstabbing-"

"She is the last person the phantom ranger contacted before his demise." Marigold said. "She is the key."

* * *

The Ranger Slayer leapt into the battle, her tattered cloak bellowing in the wind. It had been like this for years... battle after battle, yet no closer to her goal - the Heart of the Morphin Master.

The putties threw themselves at her. She sighed, swinging her Bow of Darkness and unleashing a volley of arrows at them, destroying them all.

"Impressive." Scorpina clapped, stepping out of the shadows. "What brings you here, ranger?"

"I need information." Kim said, her helmet dematerialising.

"I'm afraid you're at the wrong place. I don't help any of Drakkon's stooges."

"Rest assured. He's dead and while I may wear this armour, I am not the Ranger Slayer you knew." The pink ranger stated. "Our world is dying. The only way to save that is getting the Heart of the Morphin Master."

"And why do you think I know where it is?" The former villainess snided.

"Because you were the last person the Phantom Ranger came in contact with before he went MIA." Kim informed. "Look, we have worked together before. Whatever you're trying to protect, it can't be more important than stopping Drakkon."

"I suppose not." The edenite mercenary said dryly. "The Heart of the Morphin Master is a powerful artefact that allows it's weilder direct access to the Morphin Grid. The phantom ranger used that power to summon weapons and armour of other rangers across the multiverse. Drakkon wants it to enter the Grid. As long as he doesn't know where it is, we have nothing to worry."

"But what happens if he does enter the Grid?" Kim pressed.

"The Grid has it's own guardians- the Emissaries of Power. They will stop Drakkon, but if they fail, he will have the power to rewrite reality as he sees fit. All of creation will be at his fingertips."

"Who else knows the location of the Heart?"

"None who are still alive." Scorpina smirked. "Jellal trusted very few with the secrets of his powers."

"Did Rita Revilo know about the Heart?"

"I think so. After all, she is the one who stole the Heart in the first place from Zordon."

Kim paled. She raised her communicator and a hologram of the armoured witch walking alongside the evil white ranger appeared before them.

"She is supposed to be dead!" Scorpina glared at the image.

"We thought so too."

"She will be able to track the Heart. We don't have much time. Gather your allies. Contact Zordon, if you will." The golden warrior said hurriedly. "If we don't act soon, we will lose everything to Drakkon once more."


End file.
